Protocol
by Soreye
Summary: After almost being separated from the Doctor in The Impossible Planet/Satan Pit, Rose makes her own message, a warning for future companions. 10th Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and this idea has probably been done before.

Post Impossible Planet/Satan Pit.

I decided Rose wouldn't just stand there and take the Doctor almost being lost in the Impossible Planet/Satan Pit. She would do something about it, in a very Rose-ish way.

Oh, yeah, and I hope this story makes you feel sad in a good way. If you feel at all sad in a bad way be sure to flame me about it. ;)

* * *

Rose had almost lost the Doctor, and she wasn't going to let that go.

"Can I have a moment alone, Doctor?"

He looked at her carefully.

"Yeah."

He left.

She started pressing a few buttons on the console.

"Okay. Set Emergency Protocol-" she squinted at the screen, "Protocol forty-six. This protocol is set to activate when the companion in question is alone and has known the Doctor for…" she paused again. "Two weeks."

Rose pressed a large button on the console, faced the doors, and started to talk.

Martha was left in the TARDIS, alone, in the middle of one of her and the Doctor's adventures.

The Doctor was outside, and she was trapped, forced to stay in the TARDIS and wait for him.

With a bit of static, a blue hologram of a girl about Martha's age appeared.

"Hello," she said shyly to the doors.

Martha moved so she was in front of the girl.

"Hello?"

The girl ignored her.

"I suppose you've tried to talk to me now, but sorry, I'm a recorded message and I can't respond."

The girl smiled.

"I'm Rose Tyler. I've been travelling with the Doctor for awhile now, and you have too. Just today we went to this planet place, we almost got stuck there, for good, and…"

The girl, Rose, paused for a moment, like it was too painful for her to say.

"And, I almost lost him for good. That might happen, so I just wanted to tell ya, whoever this is right now, that might happen."

Martha nodded to herself. Rose Tyler. This must be the Doctor's old friend. She squinted at the girl, jealousy clear in her eyes.

"Then I thought, what if that happens to me? Travelling with the Doctor, that's amazing and everything, I'm never gonna leave him. But what happens if something happens to me?"

She was somehow sad for Rose and the Doctor, no matter much how Martha wished Rose had never existed. But now, Rose was a person with feelings and fears, imperfect and scared of the future.

"What happens if I never get to tell him that --" her voice cracked for a moment and she cleared her throat. "Whoever this is right now, I don't know if you know what happened to me, that made me leave. If I'm still here and you're traveling with us, then obviously you don't…not yet. But please, tell the Doctor that-"

She swallowed hard and forced back tears. Martha looked on, blank.

"Tell him that I love him."

The hologram turned around and pressed a button on the console, then disappeared.

Martha closed her eyes for a moment, and went to get a cup of tea.

She didn't mention it to the Doctor.

**_--drwholove--_**

Donna walked into the console room one day, looking for the Doctor. He wasn't there, but with a burst of static a hologram of a blonde girl flickered into life.

"Hello," she said to the TARDIS doors.

"Um, hello? Who are you exactly?" Donna asked the hologram.

"I suppose you've tried to talk to me now, but sorry, I'm a recorded message and I can't respond."

The holographic girl smiled. Donna didn't know quite what to make of it and stood directly in front of the hologram.

"I'm Rose Tyler. I've been travelling with the Doctor for awhile now, and you have too. Just today we went to this planet place, we almost got stuck there, for good, and…"

Rose paused for a moment in a very painful way, reminding Donna of the Doctor when she'd first met him.

"And, I almost lost him for good. That might happen, so I just wanted to tell ya, whoever this is right now, that might happen."

And it had, apparently. Donna let out sigh of sympathy for the girl.

"Then I thought, what if that happens to me? Travelling with the Doctor, that's amazing and everything, I'm never gonna leave him. But what happens if something happens to me?"

"He'll be very sad and miss you to death," Donna whispered, even though she knew Rose's hologram couldn't hear it.

Donna reached out the touch the hologram, but it only flickered in the spot.

A single tear ran down Donna's cheek.

"What happens if I never get to tell him that --" Rose's voice became high for a second, cracking. She cleared her throat and held back tears with Donna.

"Whoever this is right now, I don't know if you know what happened to me, that made me leave. If I'm still here and you're traveling with us, then obviously you don't…not yet. But please, tell the Doctor that-"

Donna was crying in earnest now, hastily wiping tears from her face.

"Tell him that I love him."

Donna walked away from the console and out of the room to try and find the Doctor.

As she turned her back, the hologram flickered and was replaced by another of the same girl, yelling "Doctor!".

**_--drwholove--_**

"Doctor," Donna said to the sleeping figure laying on a couch with a book in his lap. She hung over his limp figure. It was so uncommon for him to be sleeping, and he looked so sad.

She decided not to wake him and be quiet.

"Rose loves you, you know that?" she whispered in his ear.

He smiled in his sleep, sadly, but Donna left before the Doctor mumbled in his sleep.

"Quite right, too."

* * *

I had to do that, no matter how many of these fanfics there are. This is obviously pre-Turn left, and Donna never recognized the resemblance through the whole finale.

Well, it is Donna. :)

Please REVIEW!

(It is that lime green button, right there. No, there...left a bit...YES! There!!)


End file.
